This invention relates to a sheet counting machine of multi-function type.
Multi-function type sheet counting machines are generally designed to carry out counting operation in any of a plurality of operational modes such as add mode, check mode, batch mode and print mode. The machine has mode selection switches for selecting one of the operational modes. When a stack of sheets, such as paper sheets, is loaded into a counting portion of the machine, counting of the number of the sheets of the stack is carried out under the selected operational mode. In the add mode, the sheets of a stack or stacks are counted to obtain the total sum of the sheets of the stack or stacks. In the check mode, a preset reference value and an actually counted value of sheets are compared with each other thereby to check whether these two values are the same. In the batch mode, the desired number is preset in the machine and the preset number of sheets are counted, separated from and removed from the stack of sheets. In the print mode, a similar counting operation as that in the check mode is carried out, and, when the actually counted value is the same as the preset reference value, a stamp is printed on the wrapper of the stack of sheets.
In carrying out operation in any of the check mode, the batch mode and the print mode, it is undesirable for the count of the previously carried out operation to remain in the counter. Accordingly, when the next stack of sheets is moved by the holder in the counting portion of the machine to the counting position, a detection signal is generated thereby to automatically reset the counter to clear the count stored therein with respect to the previously operation.
In the add mode, however, when the total number of sheets of a plurality of stacks is counted, the count for the previously counted stack of sheets is required to be retained in the counter. Accordingly, convetional sheet counting machines are so designed that, in the add mode, the counter is not automatically reset when the next stack of sheets is loaded into the holder. Consequently, with such a conventional machine, when, for example, check mode operation is first carried out and then the mode selection switch is operated to change over the operational mode from check mode to add mode and the counting operation with respect to a new stack of sheets is started, the count for the previous check mode is not cleared and remains in the counter. As a result, the count of the previous check mode is undesirably added to the count of the new stack of sheets.
More particularly, in the prior art machine, in a case where the operational mode is first set to check mode and a reference number "a" is set, the holder is disengaged from the counting position and the count contents representing "a" are stored in the counter when the counted number of sheets, in the stack of sheets loaded in the holder reaches "a". In this condition, if the operational mode is changed over from the check mode to add mode and the counting operation is inadvertently started, without depressing the clear button for clearing the count "a" stored in the counter, to count new stacks consisting respectively of "b" number of sheets and "c" number of sheets, for example, for storing the sum "b+c" in the counter, the count stored in the counter then becomes "a+b+c", because "a" has already been stored in the counter. The desired sum "b+c" is therefore not displayed by the display unit. Accordingly, with the conventional machine, there has been the inconvenience that manual operation has been required to reset the counter to clear the previously stored count, i.e. "a".